Nokohime Yabahito
"Just you wait..... I'll have my''...... Revenge..." - Nokohime's final word'' Nokohime Yabahito is a character in Darklight Chronicles. She was the queen of Kingdom of Hikakura who was 'betrayed' by her brother Uchito and was killed. Her death was all plotted into her own game of afterlife. Overview Appearance (She does not have official 3D model yet) Nokohime's appearance has been a mystery of how she looks like. Concept is used to make Nokohime look just like Konomi with a more royal-styled attire. Instead of the colour blue or purple, Nokohime's hair was pure white hair while her eyes are cyan. After she became supernatural, she can shift her eyes into Amelia's Eye. After lost her physical body, as a Deity, her consciousness afterlife proved to be exist. Slowly but surely, plotting the return with new physical body as Konomi. Personality Nokohime is shrouded in mystery as not many people have lived long enough to tell the tale, but it is speculated she has the same personality as Konomi. Weapon and Abilities Nokohime learned the basic arts of fighting for her self-defense, earning herself the Blade of Perennial which was an out-of-nature weapon and making her exceptionally skilled in swordsmanship. Nokohime also has the ability to transform into an abyss which looks just like Konomi's Abyss Form. Trivia * The name Nokohime is a pun from Konomi's name but with switched letters, implying that there are words 'Konomi' in it. * Nokohime is in truth, unkillable. However she chose herself to be killed by splitting part of her souls into an object and keeping the spare DNA she obtained, plotting her return in her next life. ** The reason why she choose to be killed would be that she needs new physical body instead of this soon-to-be-oudated Nokohime body to have her revenge and to make it easier to gathering spiritual energy enough for her to be truly materializing in Temporal World, and also unintentionally helps the humanity as her death result in the establishment of ASP project which proved valuable to humanity. ** With different body, both plotting a vengeance and Spiritual Energy gathering would be easier than using old body since being a queen, she is bounded to be hunt down restlessly for the rest of her life. * Nokohime's Amelia's Eye is inspired from Kakugan in Tokyo Ghoul. ** She is also the only Darklight Chronicles character that has two Amelia's Eye, or at least confirmed to be. * Nokohime's sword is shattered in the process of fighting, but its fragments were salvaged and kept. ** The bottle with spare Abyss DNA and blade fragment was kept inside a secret cave chamber on Outskirt of Asaiha, where only those who has Nokohime's DNA can gain access to the accessories. This makes the place inaccessible by any means, but due to Nokohime's plot, this was later accessed by Konomi. * The object Nokohime used to store her soul is a necklace. ** The said necklace was kept in secret until it 500 A.R. where the government decide to sold it in a black market due to inflation. Without even know whats it truly for, this was described to be a grave mistake from Asaiha Government as it marks the start of Nokohime's return. Category:Darklight Chronicles Series Category:Females